A United Erebor
by Murtagh Greenheart
Summary: What if Dwarves were not the only beings living in Erebor at the time it was attacked? An entirely different race lived in harmony with the Dwarves. They were known simply as the Shifters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is, obviously, my first attempt at any type of fan-fiction. Please excuse the errors. I wanted to get this up, since it has been waiting to be posted for a long time. **

* * *

He had been contacted by Thorin Oakenshield. The time had come. The signs had been read. Erebor would be returned to the dwarves and their kin.

Excitement broiled though Murtagh's veins. The short elf-like creature would be meeting the Dwarven Company near Bree.

Murtagh refused to be the only one of his kind to be participating in this adventure. He would share it with his close circle of counselors and friends. His choices were Raven, his wife, Dove and Wolf, his daughter and son, Odin, his best male friend, Drake, Tiger and Lion, his best councilors.

Leaning against his sleek, black horse, Thunder, Murtagh waited for the rest of his company. Murtagh would give the orders and then go to the meeting that Thorin requested that he joined. He had asked if his companions should join him for the meeting. Thorin replied with a "No, the space is too small." He still planned to take Dove, his heir. Shadow, his packhorse, nuzzled Murtagh, making him look up. He recognized his son's, Wolf's, silhouette against the sky. Closely following her brother was Dove. A couple of paces behind the two trouble-makers strode their mother, leading the horses. Truthfully, Murtagh wished he could have left his wife and children at home, but they were valuable assets in a journey such as this one.

"Da!" Dove's call made a smile twitch against Murtagh's normally expressionless face. He stepped forward to greet and embrace his family.

"The rest are coming. Odin is having a little trouble deciding on what he should bring," Raven told her husband. A sigh issued from Murtagh's mouth. Odin was a valuable warrior, hence the reason he was coming, but he always needed to be behind a leader for Odin rarely thought for himself.

A couple if minutes later, the rest of the company arrived. Greetings were shared before everyone looked to Murtagh.

"You will be traveling to Bree, where you will wait for the dwarves, Dove and me. I, meanwhile, will be going to a meeting. Thorin asked me to join. While I am gone, Raven is in charge," Murtagh voiced, the others nodding in agreement. They had been briefed the week before. All questions had been answered then.

Murtagh mounted Thunder, turning the stallion's head to the Shire. He also handed Shadow's lead rein to Wolf.

"Keep her safe. May our paths cross again."

The boy responded with the standard farewell, "May the wind be ever under your wings until we next meet."

Murtagh nodded, pleased, before he, too, turned his gaze to the Shire, "See you at Bree." Dove simply waved at her brother, smiling slightly.

Murtagh touched his heels to Thunder's flanks and they were off with Dove following closely. Off on an adventure.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter one...of many. **


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening, Murtagh and Dove arrived at the Shire. Gandalf had left a sign of some sort on the Hobbit's door and Dove had gone ahead to find it.

"Murtagh!" The small elf-like creature turned to face the Dwarf that had called out to him.

"Thorin," Murtagh voiced with a slight inclination of his head, after he had studied the Dwarf King for a second. The pair continued in silence for a few moments until Murtagh spoke up.

"You are lost, are you not?" the black-haired man asked. The Dwarf looked up gruffly. No answer passed his lips, but a look in his eyes clearly told Murtagh what he needed to know.

"This way. I asked a local where the Hobbit lived. Dove is probably already there, since she has not already returned," Murtagh sighed. He knew how Raven would have responded to that sentence. It would have been a gasp of disbelief and a sarcastic remark. He missed his wife, but that was to be expected. Lost in memories, he nearly missed the house. In fact, it was more of door set in to the side of a large hill. He would have missed it if the Dwarf had not pointed it out to him. Murtagh dropped from Thunder's saddle, while Thorin approached the door. Sure enough, Dove's horse, Ninja, was tied to the fence. Murtagh tied Thunder near Dove's horse. Quickly, he joined the Dwarf-King at the door.

The door opened to reveal a small, flustered creature with large non-booted feet. A hobbit. Both Thorin and Murtagh studied the hobbit with judging eyes, making the poor hobbit squirm. Looking past the hobbit, Murtagh noticed Gandalf waving them in. Stepping forward, Murtagh inclined his head to the hobbit.

"I am Murtagh Wolfback," the creature jumped slightly at his voice.

"B-bilbo Baggins, S-sir," he squeaked in reply. Thorin and Murtagh entered the house.

"Bilbo, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf intoned, the hobbit dragged his wide, staring eyes away from Murtagh's form to his companion. Murtagh sensed that he might have to talk the hobbit about what the elf-like creature was.

"This place is very hard to find. I got lost nearly three times," Thorin said. Murtagh looked away from the hobbit, narrowing his eyes at the Dwarf-king. Murtagh knew exactly what Thorin was talking about.

"You would here earlier if you had looked past your own pride and asked for directions," Murtagh returned sharply, a smirk crossing his face. He sensed that the other Dwarves gasped and looked at their leader to see his reaction. Dove simply laughed; she had heard such accusations from her father before. Thorin just raised his eyebrow, before following Gandalf into the dining room. Returning his gaze to the hobbit, Murtagh asked for some food to be brought to him and Thorin. The hobbit nodded silently and scurried off to prepare the food.

Finally, Murtagh was able to observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was able to stand up straight, but then that came as no surprise. He was not much taller than a average-sized Dwarf. Dove came and gave him a hug. The second thing he noticed was the looks of shock the Dwarves were giving him. One looked down-right murderous. Dove looked around and smirked at the Dwarves' expressions.

"I cannot believe that Uncle arrived with an elf. I thought he hated that race."

Murtagh turned to the dwarf that spoke, "He does hate elves, as do I. Good thing I am not an elf, princeling."

"B-but you look..." The dwarf, Kili, drifted off.

"Looks can be deceiving," Murtagh intoned, before following Thorin to the dining room. Bilbo had returned from the pantry with what was left of the food on two plates. Murtagh claimed a spot beside Thorin and Dove claimed a spot beside her father. The other Dwarves clambered back to their places, still casting confused or angry looks at the short elvish creature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this took longer than I thought. Here is the next chapter in A United Erebor. I am not pleased with the ending, but another chapter will be up soon. As in, less than five minutes. **

For Dove, the night of the big meeting went very different from Murtagh's more quiet evening. The young Shifter princess had gotten to the Hobbit's hole quite early.

Dove proudly rode her horse, the bay Ranger, through Hobbiton. Several strange looks were cast her way. The young Shifter started early that day. She wanted to show her father that she could take care of herself and plan ahead.

Stopping her horse in front of a strange, round, green door, Dove recognized the silvery Dwarven symbol. Quickly, Dove tied Ranger to the white picket fence. Sauntering with fake confidence to the round door, Dove paused, more doubt crossing her gut in the form of nerves. Finally, swallowing her doubt, Dove knocked on the door. It was opened by Bilbo.

"Dove, daughter of Murtagh, at your service," Dove purred, bowing deeply to the already confused Hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," the curly-haired man sounded a little resigned. Dove stepped inside. A bald Dwarf sat at the table. The Dwarf stood and bowed to Dove.

"My name is Dwalin, little lady," the hardy Dwarf spoke gruffly, "you live...?"

Dove snorted, interrupting Dwalin's question, "I do not live here! My Da will be arriving shortly, but I got here before him. I am Dove and /I/ am a /Shifter/, not a Hobbit."

Dwalin smirked, looking over Dove's slight frame carefully. Dove for her record just drew her slender body to its full height, staring the bald Dwarf down. The bell rang again. Poor Bilbo looked stricken.

"That'll be the door," Dwalin growled in a non-threatening way. Cringing, Bilbo opened the door to reveal a white-haired Dwarf.

"Balin," the stranger opened his arms and bowed, "at your service."

"Hello brother," Dwalin mouthed. He made a comment about Balin's weight. Balin replied in turn. The brothers greeted each other with a violent head-butt that made both Shifter and Hobbit wince. Balin notice Dove and he, too, looked her over critically.

"Dove," the violet-eyed shifter offered her name, but no service.

"She's Murtagh's daughter," Dwalin put in. Balin nodded, before mentioning that they needed to prepare for the rest of the Dwarves. Dove ignored this and turned to Bilbo.

"May I hang up my cloak and bag somewhere?" The Hobbit just nodded in reply, leading Dove the entrance hall. Thanking Bilbo politely, she hung her green cloak and brown bag on a hook. Dove kept her thin katana though. The blade, that matched her eyes, never really left her side. Another knock sounded from the door. Bilbo cringed, again, but, like before, opened the door.

"Fili," said the blond Dwarf.

"…And Kili," the brunette continued.

"At your service," they claimed together, bowing. Bilbo just stared at the Dwarves. He was just about to close the door, but Kili just pushed past the Hobbit. Seeing Dove, who had followed Bilbo, Kili stopped, staring. Fili actually ran into him and stumbled back, a surprised sound exiting his throat.

"Dove," the spiky-haired shifter intoned, bowing.

"Your hair. Why'd you cut it?" the brunette asked.

"I didn't cut it. This is what we salvaged from it. People from my village thought t would be hilarious to cut a girl's hair. A girl, who race is known for its long hair. They wanted to embarrass me. Thank Morgan, I don't get mortified easily. My parents punished him, though. We salvaged as much as we could and this is the result," Dove spoke simply, "At least, it doesn't get in my way anymore."

"Can I touch-" Kili started to ask, before he was interrupted.

"Mahal, Kili! Can't you see that is rude?" Fili asked. Dove, however, put her hand up to stop all speech but her own.

"I don't mind you touching it, Kili. Don't let my brother see you flirt with me so obviously when we meet the rest of my family. I would fear for your life, if I was you," Dove spoke seriously, though she barely restrained her laughs. Gently, the brunette fondled her hair.

"Are you serious?" Fili asked. Dove simply nodded before she pushed Kili's hand away.

"You can hang your cloaks over next to mine," Dove said, pointing.

As the Dwarves hung up their cloaks, Kili asked for Dove's full name, claiming that her name could 'just be Dove.'

"I am Dove, daughter of Murtagh of the line of Morgan and heir to the line of Shifters." Both Dwarves looked impressed. The looks were mirrored on the faces of the Hobbit.

"Fili! Kili! Come help us set up! Girl, you too," Dwalin voiced, leading Kili along the hallway.

"Dwal-" Fili started, but once again Dove cut him off.

"Na. Na. Just drop it. He knows, but then I am just like the rest of you, no? Come on; let's go," turning the Bilbo she continued, "Bilbom expect more company; my Da and Master Thorin should be coming as well."

As they followed Dwalin and Kili, the door was knocked. Again. Dove barely concealed her laughter in a few unladylike laughs when she heard the Hobbit groan.

"Too many guests! Too many!" Bilbo cried, opening the door. Thumps sounded behind the two of the royal line. Curiosity won. The sight behind Dove made her giggle. Several Dwarves lay in an unorganized pile.

Several minutes later, the table was set and food covered it. Dove learned the names of the Dwarves. Bofur called her "little lady," a term that Dove did not, in fact, mind. Bifur, Dove liked. She could not speak to him, but she understood his mind. Tiger, one of Dove's friends, was mute, so Dove knew how to understand those, who could not speak normally. Bombur, however, Dove could not understand. Why would you eat so much if you are going on an already trying mission? The extra weight would slow you down, considerably. Ori was shy, making it hard to get to know him. Nori simply intimidated Dove. It was the hair, mainly. Dori reminded Dove of Wolf in his extreme protectiveness of his siblings. Even though Dove was older, Wolf protected his sister like one would a little sibling. Dori mirrored that feeling. Oin, Dove respected, since he healed people. Gloin had a lot of hair. She found out much about his wife and son, but very little about the actual man. Dove already aquatinted herself with Gandalf, but the man still remained a mystery to her.

Finally, everyone claimed their seat for the dinner. Dove sat next to Thorin's nephews. When the food fight started, Dove curled in on herself, praying that Fili and Kili would protect her from the worst of the flying food. They did not. Instead, they were the first ones to peg her with their ammunition. Frustration bubbled in her chest. She could not take much more of this.

"Stop! Please!" Dove nearly sobbed. Apologetic looks were exchanged among the Dwarves and they, thankfully, stopped aiming food directly at her. Still, Dove ate very little.

A knock sounded. Silence reigned. Dove pulled herself free from the mess of Dwarves and followed Bilbo to the door. It was Murtagh and Thorin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Silence reigned the table while the two late-comers ate. Murtagh would have bet anything that it was not like this when the rest of the dwarves had dinner. One testament to that idea was the frazzled-looking hobbit. The other was the empty food pantry. The third testament was Dove's growl every time a Dwarf got to close to her father's plate.

One of the Dwarves spoke up, "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin swallowed before answering, "He will not come."

There was a collective sigh the Dwarves. Murtagh noticed that they all looked glum. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"So we have failed then. We number neither the best, nor the brightest," the white-haired dwarf spoke. Instantly, there was an uproar.

"Well, I am not scared! We should give Smaug a taste of dwarvish iron!" A young Dwarf cried. Murtagh had heard of him before; his name was Ori. He studied the dwarf as Ori was dragged back into his chair. The rest of the company stood and started arguing amongst themselves.

Murtagh stood. The loud shouting was getting on his nerves. It hurt his sensitive hearing. Dove, as soon as he had stood, covered her ears. She had known him for long enough to know when things were going to get loud.

"Silence!" He shouted. His voice was loud enough to be heard across a battlefield, so the Dwarves heard his command. It silenced them instantly. Another smirk crossed Dove's features.

A feral growl rippled from Murtagh's chest. Once he made sure that each and every dwarf was looking, the small creature continued, "Are you children? Fighting amongst ourselves is the surest way to fail. The signs have been fore-told! Are my kin and I nothing to you? We are by your side every step of the way. We lost our home when you lost yours."

The bald dwarf spoke bitingly, "You and your kin? You are nothing but a short elf."

Murtagh growled again, slamming his fist on the table. This time it was more menacing. "I am not an elf. Thorin should have told you that! I am a _shifter. _The rest of _MY_ company is waiting for me outside of Bree." The male lifted his chin and glared at Dwalin, daring the Dwarf to speak again. If looks could kill, the Dwarf would be dead many times over. Dwalin decided against speaking up again. Dwalin dropped back to his seat, followed by the rest of the Dwarves. Fear flashed through Ori's eyes. A bubble of guilt for scaring the dwarf stabbed Murtagh before he brushed it off and sat down.

Murtagh noticed all of the current company studying him with interest. Dove now just looked bored. He lifted his chin and stared the rest of them down. Gandalf chose that moment to reveal a map.

"Bilbo, if you could be so kind and get us a candle, that would be much appreciated," Gandalf slid a piece of worn paper of his robes as the Hobbit scurried to get a candle. By the time the Hobbit returned, Murtagh, Dove, Gandalf and the Dwarves were leaning over the map that was now smoothed out on the table. Bilbo, his curiosity piqued, copied everyone else to the study the map. It showed a large mountain.

"Erebor," Bilbo mouthed, the name sending a thrill of excitement through the Hobbit's veins. Murtagh was only half listening while Gandalf talked of a door and a key, that, apparently, the wizard had as well. Murtagh was lost in the memories of the past. He remembered Erebor, but so much had happened since he had lived in the mountain. Dove touched Murtagh's arm, making the Shifter jump slightly.

Blinking the male looked around himself owlishly. He heard a thump behind him. The Shifter looked at where the sound had come from. It was the Hobbit; he had fainted. Dove quickly dropped at Bilbo's side, silently casting incantations to ease the Hobbit's nerves. Murtagh followed his daughter much more slowly; he did not enjoy lowering himself to the Hobbit's level.

"Wake up!" Dove whispered in the Hobbit's ear. It was in a different language, but the Hobbit seemed to understand the meaning. Only Murtagh could really hear the words. Seconds after the words were spoken, Bilbo's eyes snapped open and both Shifters backed away. Slowly the Hobbit made his way to his armchair.

A couple of hours later, during which time Murtagh and Dove learned the names of all of the Dwarves, Bilbo left and went to bed.

"It looks like we lost our burglar," Balin, the white-haired Dwarf, finally pronounced. Murtagh's sixth sense told him otherwise, but he did not voice his denial. Balin left the contract on the table and the company left together. Murtagh and Dove untied their horses, but they did not mount. Instead, they walked with the Dwarves. The hairy men seemed to appreciate this sentiment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Only one chapter this time. More shall be coming. I have up to Mirkwood written, but I need to type it up. I keep forgeting to say this but I don't own the Hobbit. I only own the elements I made up (Shifters and their history). **

**Please reveiw. **

* * *

The next day, Murtagh and Thorin were ready before everyone else. Truthfully, though the two were just early risers. It was well before sun-up. The two friends sat side-by-side, watching the sky. They were just waiting for the time to depart. For awhile, they sat in silence, but eventually Thorin spoke.

"How are your wife and children?"

Murtagh's smile was easy and light-hearted. "Raven is very well, though she still scares Dove and Wolf. Wolf is too proud to admit it. Talking of Wolf, he has also been doing well. He mastered his spear and he now working on his mastery of the sword. Dove has been doing fantastically. She is easily the sweetest of my kin. She is going to be a superb leader. Also, she has been granted the gift of healing, which is one of the reasons she is coming on this quest. Of my Company, she is the best at hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately, sometimes they get into mischief. You will be seeing Wolf when we meet up past Bree. How are Fili, Kili and Dis?"

Thorin observed the care-free Murtagh with interest. This was one of the few times the Dwarf-King had ever seen the natural-born leader so relaxed. Normally, the Shifter would stay hidden behind his emotionless mask. This was what his people needed him to be. Emotionless and strong. Finally, the Dwarf voiced his answer.

"Dis is worried for us. She was not the most pleased when I decided to bring Fili and Kili along. In fact, she did not talk to me for a week," Thorin smiled wryly at the memory, "Fili and Kili are excited for the trip, but they are naïve of the real world. They don't know true pain. FIli is an ambidextrous swordsman. He is also talented with throwing knives. The cheeky bugger. Kili is a talented archer. I bet he could rival you with your bent oak branch." At this point, Murtagh snorted, muttering something about respecting archers under his breath. "However, he is even cheekier than his brother. He is the most prone to getting in trouble."

Murtagh laughed at that, "I bet your nephews and my children will get along swimmingly."

So they went on like this, sharing stories of the children's life.

"Fili remembers you and Dove, you know. I saw it on his face when he saw you. Kili also thinks the two of you are very familiar.:

"That is no surprise. Fili was ten and Kili was five when we last saw them and it wasn't like we were gone a lot at that time. I am surprised they don't remember more. They're still as close as they were?

"Yes, if not closer," Thorin nodded.

"Come the sun has risen, we need to get on the road," Murtagh stood, his mask of seriousness slipping over his face once more.

The Company had been traveling only for a little while, they had not even reached Bree yet, when a small bundle of Hobbit came tearing up behind them, shouting "I signed it!" The rest of the group stopped while Balin inspected the signature. Finally, he looked up.

"Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

"And Murtagh Wolfback," Thorin inserted quietly, before ordering someone to get a pony for the Hobbit. The Shifter heard the statement and looked at the Dwarf-King, admiration glowing in his eyes.

"Move on!" the Dwarf finally shouted. Murtagh was glad for the column to keep moving; he wanted to see his family again.

Dove, Fili and Kili rode beside Murtagh. They were two of the few Dwarves that had actually opened up to the strange elf-creatures.

"Muri?" Fili questioned. Dear heavens, they remembered his old nickname. 'Murtagh' had been a hard name for the two Dwarves, Dwarflings at the time, to pronounce. Thorin had shortened it to 'Mur,' which eventually morphed into 'Muri.'

Turning, Murtagh smiled, "Yes?"

"Why did you leave us?" Murtagh flinched. He did not want to speak on this topic right now.

He replied cryptically, "All will be revealed before the journey's end. That much is clear."

Both Dwarves looked miffed, but Murtagh had made it clear that he wanted to avoid the subject.

Kili spoke, finally, "What is Wolf like?" His memories of the elf-creature had been partially unburied. He remembered what his Uncle had told him about Murtagh.

Murtagh allowed another tight smile, glancing at Dove, mischief veiled in his eyes, "The name, Wolf, cannot be spoken without another name. Dove. As brother and sister, they stick together like glue. They are trouble-makers, not unlike yourselves, from what I have heard from Thorin." The brothers shared sheepish glances, while Dove's violet eyes flared, her skin tinged pink with embarrassment.

"We should be meeting up with your brother soon, Dove," The anger and embarrassment in Dove's eyes faded and was replaced with excitement. Fili and Kili looked Murtagh, their excitement echoing Dove's.

"You brought him? Isn't he younger than Dove? Dove is right on the edge of being too young for this quest," Fili's surprise evident in his voice.

Murtagh nodded, "How could I not? I brought the rest of the family. Besides, he would have tracked us down anyway. Also, it is nigh on impossible to separate Wolf from Dove."

The elf-creature glanced skyward and noticed a curious raven approach them. It was several times larger than a normal raven. Dove followed his gaze. As soon as the two Shifters saw it, the bird flitted off.

"We are very close to them now!" Dove intoned excitedly. A couple of minutes later, the two Shifters saw their family and friends. Touching his heels to Thunder's flank, Murtagh urged to horse into a ground-eating lope. Dove followed his lead, not a second later.

"Raven! Wolf! Odin! Lion! Tiger! Drake!" The two Shifters caught up with their kin. The group stopped and turned to face him, smiles spreading over their faces. Dove stopped her horse next to Wolf's and gave him an awkward hug as a greeting. Wolf's grin widened; most of the time Dove kept her hands to herself. It was very rare she actually gave anyone a hug.

Greetings were exchanged before the Dwarves arrived at the scene. Every single one of the entire company turned to look at each other, their eyes calculating. Silence reigned for several minutes. Slowly, the groups started intermingling. Wolf hung back slightly, not knowing how to interact with the Dwarves. Dove took care of that with ease. Grabbing Wolf's horse's bridle, she lead the mare to Fili and Kili.

"Wolf. This is Fili and Kili," she pointed to the brothers in turn as their names were spoken, "Fili and Kili, this is Wolf, my brother."

The three men stared at each other for a couple moments. Wolf carefully looked Fili and Kili over, head to toe. Bringing his gaze back to Kili, Wolf glared.

"If you hurt my sister, you will wish you never met the line of Morgan," Wolf pronounced finally. Kili noticeably gulped. Wolf then smiled, but that grin never reached his eyes.

"How…?" Fili started to ask.

"He is very good with people. He notices things about people, which most just gloss over," Dove interrupted.

As this conversation happened, the two companies slowly melded together. Balin and Dwalin studied Murtagh's raven-haired wife. They heard stories of her ferocity, both on and off the battlefield. Raven could not longer stand the stares. Dropping from her horse, Raven strode over to the two Dwarves.

"Raven Nightshade," the woman spoke, grasping their hand in a rough, slightly painful, handshake. As Raven turned to her horse, both Dwarves shook feeling back into their crushed fingers. A ghost of a smile brushed across the women's features.

Odin stared at Thorin, as if trying to figure the Dwarf's intentions. Thorin glared back; he did not appreciate grown men staring at him like that. Eventually, Odin smiled and turned away. Finally, Thorin and Murtagh decided that the introductions were over.

"Enough. We can socialize while we ride!" Both nodded to each other in a silent communication.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. I would love it if you posted a review of what you thought of this fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, I do not own the Dwarven characters. The Shifter characters are, in fact, mine. The general story-line is not mine either. **

* * *

The two groups of people finally stopped for the night. They decided to rest on a high rocky outcropping. It was a relief to be able to see for miles in practically every direction. A fire was lit, making the faces of the companies glow an eerie orange color. Dinner was served and everyone ate in silence.

A screech sounded from below, making Murtagh jump. He knew that sound. It was a sound he dreaded.

"What was that?" A nervous Hobbit asked.

Kili smiled at Bilbo, "Orcs."

"Throat-cutters. The low-lands will be crawlin' with 'em," Fili continued.

"They strike in the small, wee hours of night, when everyone is asleep. No screams-just lots o' blood," Kili finished, sending a smirk his brother's way. They succeeded in unnerving the Hobbit, not that scaring Bilbo was that hard. Dove whipped her head around to look at Murtagh. The Shifter-king opened his mouth up to speak, but Thorin beat him to it.

"You think a night-raid by orcs is a joke? That just goes to show you how little you know of the world," he snapped, stalking into the fire-light.

"We di'n't mean anything by it," Kili said, looking suitably chastised. His gaze never left the ground. Thorin turned and walked to the ponies, his eyes gazing into the night.

Balin, the white-haired Dwarf, spoke, "Don't talk offense. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. Now that I think about it, Murtagh does, as well." The youngest of the companions settled themselves down, sure a story would follow. Murtagh, already knowing the story, joined Thorin next to the ponies.

"Erebor had fallen," Balin started, "and the ones that lived there needed a home. The great halls of Moria were Thror's best bet. Unfortunately, our enemy had gotten there first. A great battle started. The Orcs numbers were far greater than our own, but we stood our ground. We had a king, a leader.

"A great, white Orc, Azog the defiler, attacked our king. Bolg, the son of this Orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. The oath began with the beheading of the king.

"I still remember the screams of the Dwarves that witnessed their king fall. I dream of that day still.

"We were losing. We would have lost would it not have been for the the long-time allies of the Dwarves. The shifters had disappeared off of Middle-earths many months prior to this confrontation. The proud Shifters burst out from behind the Orcs, roaring battle-cries. It was a large host, fully the entire race of Shifters. Though these new arrivals had no weapons made of metal, the Shifters held the secret to animal shifting. Every single one of them could shift into an animal of some sort, be it wolf or cougar. They were led by Murtagh's parents.

"These wild animals crashed unexpectedly into the Orcs rear line, completely taking our enemy by surprise. They surged forward to meet our troops.

"Unfortunately, the Shifters were weak from their imprisonment by the Orc-army. Many of the host met their fates. This included Murtagh's parents at the wicked hands of Azog.

"That is when I saw it. Two, young princes, a dwarf and a shifter, facing down the white Orc. Thorin had lost his sword and shield. There was no fore-seeable hope for the young Dwarf-prince! Azog bore down on him, raising his mace to end Thorin's life. Murtagh, the shifter-prince, pounced and brought the white Orc to the ground, unintentionally rescuing Thorin! They wrestled, giving Thorin time to grab a broken tree-branch, but other than that no real weapon. Azog kicked the weakened wolf off himself. Raising his great mace, Azog brought it down to finish off Murtagh. It would have surely killed him, had it actually connected. Thorin was not having another old friend die at the hand of this wicked Orc. He stopped this mace with his make-shift shield. The huge wolf pulled himself upright, limping and staggering. Bloodlust, however, shown clearly in his eyes. Azog swung the mace at Thorin, throwing the prince onto his back. The Orc approached the fallen Dwarf. Just as the Dwarves started to lose hope, Thorin cut off the filth's hand with a fallen sword. The Orc staggered back, unfortunately out of the path of Murtagh's fully extended leap. Once again Murtagh stood between Thorin and certain death. Azog learned that day that the lines of Morgan and Durin would not be so easily broken.

"Thorin rallied the Dwarven troops, just as Murtagh rallied the shifters. This was the only time I have ever seen a Dwarf astride a Shifter. They were an unstoppable whirlwind. All that stood against them fell, by word of tooth, I could not tell.

"The battle was finally over, but there was no singing that night. Our dead was uncountable. Thrain, Thorin's father, was missing. Either dead or captured, we did not know.

"Thorin walked slowly among the fallen, killing the wounded Orcs. He searched for those he knew. Murtagh prowled next to him, protecting the Dwarf's back, but also searching for his family. I had not yet seen this Shifter's human form.

"I remember thinking, _'There_ is a team I could follow. There are people I could call king," Balin finished.

Thorin leaned over to Murtagh and asked, "Would you ever let me ride you again?" Murtagh nodded. Both turned, surprised slightly at the companies. Everyone was standing, watching the two leaders.

"What happened to the white Orc?" Bilbo asked.

"That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin pronounced gruffly. Looks were exchanged between Balin and Gandalf. Knowing looks. Ones that Murtagh hated with a passion. They were keeping something from Thorin and himself.

Murtagh suddenly whipped around, his mouth open tasting the air. Orcs. The stench was fading rapidly. Instantly, Raven was at his side, looking at him for commands. Murtagh shook his head. She relaxed and returned to her sleeping mat.

Dove stood, watching Murtagh. She understood that the story pained her father. Her empathy was easily the best of the group, but then she was a healer, so it came as no surprise. Stepping forward, she hugged her father. Murtagh looked down at her, surprise spreading across his face.

"Da. I love you," she whispered into his tunic. She knew Mutagh heard her, because, one, he had exceptional hearing and, two, he returned her hug, his lips brushing her fore-head. They stood that way for a while. Around them the company returned to their sleeping mats. It was odd how a single, simple story could bring together so many people into one group. Two was now one.

"Go." Murtagh finally voiced, his voice gruff, "Get some sleep, Dove. I have first watch."

Dove let go; faintly Murtagh regretted letting the warmth, she provided, go.

Kili studied Dove carefully, his eyes seeming to glow with pleasure. He turned his gaze to her father. A warm pride glowed in Murtagh's eyes. Murtagh finally turned his sharp gaze elsewhere. Crouching on the rock, he sniffed the air. The Orc smell was all but gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, my gosh! Like seriously? Have I actually followed my schedule for once? Another update, everyone. I hope you like it. PLEASE review. It would be wonderful. **

* * *

The now single group traveled more. Nothing of note had happened for a while. It set both leaders on edge. The traveling was too easy. It was going to blow up in their faces eventually. Still the entire group was exhausted.

"We stop here for the night!" Thorin ordered, "Fili, Kili, you take care of the ponies."

"Dove. Make us something for dinner," Murtagh called out, "Wolf, firewood."

The young men and woman nodded silently and set off to do their jobs. An argument broke out between Gandalf, leading to the wizard exiting in a huff. Before he left the whole company heard the last words about the stubbornness of the Dwarves. Thorin wandered over to Murtagh.

"Why Dove?" He asked the Shifter-king.

"She is a healer," Murtagh responded quietly, "Her stew will help all of us. It will heal from the aches and pains, just as it relaxes us."

When Dove finished the stew, she asked Bilbo to take some of the food to the 'boys taking care of the ponies.' Several minutes later, Fili and Kili raced into the camp, calling out that trolls-mountain trolls-took some of the ponies. Instantly, the camp was in an uproar.

Murtagh glanced around. Telepathically, he instructed the Shifters. They understood his orders. The Dwarves sprinted off to save their ponies and, incidentally, their burglar. The Shifters followed at a much slower pace. By the time Murtagh arrived, the Dwarves were already fighting the trolls. Three minutes later, Bilbo was captured. Drake drew her bow and leveled an arrow at the troll.

"No," Murtagh hissed telepathically, "They'll rip his limbs off, before we do enough damage." A grim acknowledgement faintly came from Drake.

By the time the trolls stuffed the Dwarves and the "burrahobbit" into sacks, the Shifters crept into their instructed positions.

"We need time," Murtagh whispered. Closing his eyes, he extended his mind to his Shifters, "I have an idea. We cannot win if we get into fight, so…"

Murtagh dropped from his tree, which over-looked the clearing, changing into his huge, black wolf form. Grabbing a large stick, Murtagh trotted into the open.

"What are you doing?" Raven mind-snarled.

"Watch," Murtagh replied. Raven lapsed into silence, though he could sense her muttering to herself, out loud.

Prancing up to the trolls, who tied some of the Dwarves to a spit, the large wolf dropped the stick at the daftest one's feet. He could just feel the open-mouthed shock of just about everyone in the clearing. He sank his front quarters to the earth, wagging his tail playfully.

"Please have a heart," Murtagh chanted, as the trolls stared at him. He heard the Shifter's mental snorts.

The troll picked up the stick and tossed it a little ways. Instantly, Murtagh, wolf form, raced after it. Grabbing it out of the air, he returned to the troll and dropped it, once again, at the thing's feet. The troll laughed. It was a painful, grating sound, making all, who heard it, wince, but to the ears of the trolls it conveyed obvious delight.

"We won't eat this'un yet. He's fun?" the troll asked in a slightly whiny voice. The other two rolled their eyes and left the naïve troll to have its fun. The troll grabbed the stick again and threw it. This time it was tossed much farther. Once again, Murtagh tore after it.

Several hours later, Murtagh still ran after that countlessly cursed stick. He far surpassed his exhaustion point.

"Sun, please, rise soon. I beg of you," Murtagh panted. He was close to collapsing. Still, he forced himself after the dumb stick, again and again. Finally, the sun hit the trolls. Squealing, the trolls tried to cover themselves with their hands. It was too late; the trolls were successfully turned into stone.

Collasping, Murtagh voiced his orders, "Free the rest of the company." He shifted back into his small elf-ish self. Slowly, the world faded around him.

Dove POV

"Da!" Dove called out, dropping from her perch and rushing to her father's side. Lion dragged his leader into a sitting position. Murtagh's head fell back against Lion's shoulder. Tiger and Drake freed the Dwarves on the rotating spit, while Raven, Wolf and Odin freed those in the sacks.

Dove placed her hand on Murtagh's brow. Closing her eyes, she started chanting. Thorin, after shaking out his stiff limbs, went to Murtagh.

"I got him," he finally said, taking the Wolf-"elf" away from Lion. Lion glared at Thorin, before his face hid his emotions again.

Turning to Dove, Thorin asked, "How is he?"

Dove, having finished her chant, looked at Thorin and smiled, "He is just exhausted. Nothing that sleep won't heal." Thorin nodded slowly.

"Wolf!" Dove called, "Come help me with Father!" Dove took Murtagh from Thorin.

"Go look for the troll hoard. It is bound to be around here somewhere," Dove voiced, as Wolf took half of Murtagh's weight.

After the Dwarves found the hoard, Dove waited for them outside with Murtagh while the rest of the company went inside, or so Dove thought.

Kili dropped to a seated position beside her. Smiling that cheeky grin, he asked about the well-being of Murtagh. She replied that he needed rest and food. They lapsed into silence.

Finally, the company appeared from the foul-smelling cave. They stood up and Kili took Wolf's position in helping to carry Murtagh.

"Something's comin'" a Dwarf called out. It sounded a little like Dwalin. Metal on metal sounded as the group pulled their weapons from their sheaths.

A whicker sled pulled by several rabbits burst from the under-growth. A frenzied looking man drove the sleigh. Bird-dung streaked down once side of his face.

"Ew," Dove hissed. Suddenly, she felt Murtagh move. Turning her head to her father, she noted the man's open eyes. Murtagh pulled away from her and Kili, barely standing under his own power.

After resting for a bit, while Gandalf talked to Radagast, the bird-dung _wizard. _They heard a howl. Drake brought down the wicked-looking warg with an arrow. Now that the company was aware of what they were up against, they easily disabled the second warg.

A couple of words were exchanged between Radagast and Gandalf, but Dove was not close enough to hear them. Murtagh stood uncertainly.

"Lion!" Dove called, "Carry Murtagh." The man nodded and shifted into his lion form. Dove dragged Murtagh onto Lion's back. Confused eyes caught her own.

"Hold on tightly," Dove ordered, twisting Murtagh's hands into Lion's mane. She glanced to Raven, who was now the leader since Murtagh was out of commission.

"Follow the Dwarves!" Raven shouted. The others nodded and shifted into their other forms.

They sprinted over and behind rocks and grassy areas. Apparently, Radagast promised to lead the warg pack away from the company. Suddenly, they heard a howl from about ten feet behind them. The warg scented their trail.

"Run!" Thorin roared, sprinting after Gandalf, who seemed to know where they were heading.

Dove kept half an eye on Lion and Murtagh. The other half kept track of her brother. Unfortunately, the company was pinned against a large rock. They were completely surrounded. Raven and Dove took to the air. Dove dove, grasping a random warg. Beating her wings strongly, she lifted it into the air. Finally, she lifted it far enough for the fall to be fatal. She opened her claws. The warg fell, howling in fear.

"Dove! Follow Lion to the cave!" Dove heard the message and looked for Lion. Lion, still in lion-form, raced toward an opening, into which Raven disappeared. Thorin stood guard outside. Lion made a giant mistake and shifted a second too late. That mistake meant that Murtagh smashed painfully into the rock Dove let out a caw of fury. Folding her white wings, she dove, shifting as soon as she needed to. Hurtling into the cave she rolled to break her fall. Thorin followed her a couple of seconds later. A horn sounded, but Dove did not care.

"What, in Morgan's name, were you thinking?" She snarled, shoving Lion, "What is wrong with you? The entrance is obviously too small for you! You should have known that! It was a youngling's rookie mistake!"

Lion looked at his feet, ashamedly. Plainly, he was just accepting the blind fury of the young healer. Giving the unfortunate shifter one last glare, Dove turned to Murtagh. Thankfully, he just was knocked out by the hit, but it had left some damage.

The horses and, incidentally, most of Dove's supplies were gone. Only the rarest potions lay nestled in her hip bag. There would not help, because most of them were poisons.

"Wolf…" She voiced, but before she could finish her order Fili and Kili appeared at her side.

"We can carry him," Fili told her.

Sighing, Dove nodded, too tired to argue. She knew they could not stay. The Shifter placed a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes a second.

"Fine, but ahead of me and behind Wolf," turning to Tiger, Dove sent the woman a mind-message, _'__Keep an eye on Lion. He doesn't seem right for some reason." _Acknowledgment emanated from Tiger.

They traveled slowly along the narrow passageway. Fili and Kili now felt the short end of her temper. If they so much as bumped her father against the wall, the brothers heard a hiss of distaste coming from behind them. It was truly unnerving, but it did what Dove wanted and made the Dwarves extremely careful with their burden.

Finally, the narrow, rocky passageway opened to a small ledge. Rivendale glimmered on the other side of the valley. Thorin was furious.

"Elves! I will not seek help from the Elves!" he was practically frothing at the mouth. He said this just as Dove started speaking.

"Yes, right. Enough admiring the sights. Let's use those Elven Healers." Thorin glared at her as soon as the words left her mouth. Inwardly, the Shifter-healer cringed. Outwardly, however, she asserted her authority and lifted her chin.

"Would you rather have Da die, because you couldn't swallow your pride? Or have some of the most gifted healers him back to full heath? _I _don't have the herfs to him and I am too exhausted to do it the other way. I could refill my lacking stores here!" Turning to Fili and Kili, "Come along now."

A small smile lifted Raven's lips; Dove was more like her mother than the daughter cared to admit. Thorin, still fuming, had no choice in the matter and followed his nephews, Dove and Murtagh to the Last Homely House. Grudgingly, he realized that she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am incredibly sorry for not updating for such a long time. School has taken over my life. I will try to update as often as I can. I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review. I would love to read your thoughts on my story. **

A couple hours later, Dove was much more relaxed. The elves, she noticed, tended to tip-toe around her. Well, most of them did. She put several of them on their rears, quite literally, to get what she wanted. Murtagh was well on his way to a full recovery. Her medical supplied were fully restocked.

Groaning in comfort, Dove leaned against the wall, she decided to claim as her own. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. Dove awoke to Kili, shaking her awake. All he needed to mention was food and she was standing.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

During dinner, Dove represented Murtagh, who was still being treated for his injuries. Dove would come and heal him the rest of the way if need be. However, she was quite pleased with representing her father. It was one of the first times she had ever done something like that.

Lion stared daggers at her all dinner. Finally, dinner was finished. No longer able to stand his looks, Dove stalked to Lion.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" The spiky-haired Shifter asked, her voice sharp.

"You!" Lion snarled in reply, "You're the problem! You're not a wolf and you will never be one! Tradition demands that our leader is an alpha wolf. You are neither an alpha nor a wolf."

Dove glared at Lion, "I am more like a wolf than you would expect." Her voice changed to a gentle, soft tone.

"You are nothing more than a glorified healer!"

Dove flung her head up, all self-control gone, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I am your future leader. You are required by law to respect me."

By now, quite a crowd gathered. Dwarves, Shifters, Elves and a Hobbit came to see what the commotion was about.

"The law requires me to obey you, not respect you. I will never respect you! You are not a wolf," Lion returned scathingly.

"A wolf warrants more than their appearance. One can _act_ like a wolf without actually _being _in appearance a wolf,' Dove hissed. At that, the young female growled. This growl was much like the terrifying animalistic growl Murtagh had given so long ago in Bilbo's Hobbit-hole.

Lion snorted at the growl, "Is that supposed to be threatening? Are you going to sic your brother on me? I hear he obeys your every command."

"Leave Wolf out of this!" Dove finally shouted. Her voice didn't sound shriller, like what it did to most women's voices. Instead it dropped, commanding respect.

Lion's eyes widened in a vague sense of fear. It had come to the final straw. The fear dropped from his eyes; a smirk replacing it.

"In that case," he spoke, "I challenge you to a death match for honor."

"I accept," Dove snarled, her lips curling back away from her sharp canine teeth.

Raven tried to butt in, "I forbid you to accept," but it was a moment too late.

"When?" Lion asked, the smirk still visible on his voice.

"Tomorrow. Noon. Better rest tonight, Lion, or you will be sorely surprised," Dove finally responded.

When Lion left, Wolf raced to her. Grabbing her face in his hand, he forced Dove to look him in the eyes. Soon Dove dropped her gaze. The questions were so clear on his face. Fear was also evident. Blinking, Dove looked up at her little brother again. Tears finally forcing their way out. She burrowed her way into Wolf's chest and sobbed. Though younger, Wolf comforted his sister with gentle rubs to her shoulders.

"I-I am sorry. I let my pride cloud my judgment," Dove snuffled, forcing her emotions to co-operate. She pulled back and fingered the tear-stained cloth in front of her.

"Don't mention it," Wolf dragged her back into solid embrace, "Just let it out." Dove pulled away slightly irked by her brother.

"And the sister I know is back," Wolf seemed to say to himself. Dove narrowed her eyes, before, turning and returning to Murtagh.

Murtagh opened his eyes groggily. His head throbbed painfully, but other than that he felt fine. He looked around slowly. Dove sat on the edge of the bed as soon as Murtagh had woken.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"My head," Murtagh replied. Nearly, before Murtagh finished the phrase, Dove placed her hand on his forehead. A soft violet light glowed from her hand. Murtagh sighed in relief as Dove's magic eased the nasty headache.

Magic was a wonderful thing, especially healing magic. Combat magic was useful, but not preferred in certain situations.

"Thank you," Murtagh murmured. Dove smiled, pleased.

"Da," she spoke, finally voicing her worry for the death match, "Lion challenged me to a death match. Do you think I stand a chance?"

Murtagh started in surprise. Dove? A death match?

"Lion challenged you? You two were the best of friends when you went through training. But, to answer your question, yes, you do have a very good chance. You are more like a wolf then most people realize," Murtagh voiced after her forced his shock back behind his mask.

"But why do wolves matter Why do I have to be a wolf? Why can't I just be me? Why can't people accept me the way I am?"

"Every leader has been a wolf," Murtagh started, "It is a tradition. You, however, are a dove and there is nothing wrong with that. They are not used to the idea of you being a leader."

"Tradition should not rule our lives," Dove said grumpily, "Shifters are stuck on tradition. I always have to prove that I am worthy of their respect. It is exhausting."

"To Fili and Kili, you had to prove nothing. They just accepted you the way you are. Plus, you aren't a traditionalist. There is no need to start now." Dove's taunt face relaxed at her father's words. She laughed at the words. What Murtagh had said was true. Determination replaced the good humor in her eyes.

"Sleep, Da. It will heal the rest of you," Dove told her father, standing to leave. Murtagh had other plans though and leaned forward to grasp her wrist.

"You need to explain your relationship with Kili to your brother. I don't know what will happen. I hope it ends favorably. Kili's wellbeing may rest in such an encounter."

Dove sniggered, "I will, Da." Murtagh released her wrist and leaned back against his pillow, closing his eyes. Dove exited the room soon after Murtagh's breath eased into that of sleep. Her feet lead her to her dear brother.

"Wolf! I need to talk to you privately," she called. Her brother nodded, sheathing his cherry red blade that he had been cleaning. After they had walked a ways from the other, Dove finally spoke.

"I would greatly appreciate if you didn't…degraded Fili or Kili in 'protection' of me." To answer merely grunted. Dove studied her brother until he amended his statement, or lack thereof.

"I make no promises. If either one hurts you…" Wolf said before Dove interrupted.

"They do know how to treat women. They were raised as princes, even if it was in a primitive environment. Plus, I am not the most fragile girl."

"Yes, you are, especially physically. You are so petite and thin-boned," Here Dove snorted, "**And **you're a girl, which makes you a little more fragile than most warriors."

"I am by nature, a healer, not necessarily a warrior, but I can take care of myself…better than most women. Please don't hurt Fili and Kili," Dove spoke.

"As I said before, I won't hurt them as long as they don't hurt you." Dove grinned, pleased. Quickly, before anyone could see, Dove leaned in and tightly hugged Wolf. Just as quickly she disengaged.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I make no promises," Wolf repeated, raising and eyebrow quizzically. Dove turned away, meaning to go rest.

"Good luck, although I doubt you need my good wishes. You know what your death would do to me if you left me behind." Wolf voiced, before she left.

"It would leave a throne that you didn't want," Dove answered, an unseen smirk crossing her face.

"And a loss of the best sister in the world." Dove frowned at this. She went to her sleeping place and passed out before as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming of Wolf's words.


End file.
